


My luve is like a red red rose

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Valentine's Day Clichés, Valentine's Day Fluff, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You had always been cynical about Valentine's Day. Then you met Tim, who showed you how meaningful it could be.





	My luve is like a red red rose

**Author's Note:**

> O my Luve is like a red, red rose  
> That’s newly sprung in June;  
> O my Luve is like the melody  
> That’s sweetly played in tune.
> 
> Robert Burns

I had never really bothered about Valentine's Day. It was so commercialised and clichéd. I was very much in the camp I termed "every day is another chance to show someone how much they mean to you". I lived my life by my standards, rather than those of today's society  
Then I met Tim. 

He was such a romantic. He showed me every day of the year that he loved me but for some reason he totally bought in to the whole Valentine's Day thing. Not with regards to unnecessary extravagance. More with having a quiet night in, cooking dinner and then making love long into the night. But we did that anyway. Our sex life was what you'd call “energetic” and it required stamina. 

I was home all day but Tim had had to go meet his agent about a reshoot of some scenes from a movie he'd recently finished. But he said he'd only be a few hours and that he'd cook when he got home. After some sleep-fogged morning sex and the exchange of cards, he had prepared everything before he'd left and it was just a case of putting it all together. 

I was in charge of dessert only and told in no uncertain terms that Tim would be doing the rest. So I went to the kitchen and made a start on my carrot cake. It was Tim's favourite. Once I'd made the mixture, I put it in the oven and mixed the orange cream cheese frosting before refrigerating it. I made a coffee and picked up my book. 

I got a text from Tim telling me that he was on his way home. He should be here in around an hour. I sent him one back, telling him to be safe and that I was looking forward to our night. Just then, my timer went off. My cake was ready. So I brought it out and let it cool on a wire rack. 

After it was done, I did the frosting and decorated it with some little carrots made of icing and a dusting of orange zest. I was pleased with how it looked.

As it put it into the fridge, I heard Tim come in the front door. 

“Darling! I'm home!”

He called in his delectably sinful voice. 

I went out into the hall and there he stood looking as gorgeous as ever and he was holding a beautiful bunch of red roses. I smiled at his face peering around the bouquet of flowers. 

He was simply stunning. His salt and pepper hair and matching beard were just to die for. He looked so handsome in his three piece pinstripe suit. The sight of him always made my knees weak but particularly when he wore those fabulous suits, tailored to cling to him in all the right places. 

“These are for you sweetheart,”

He said, holding them out to me. I took them from him and inhaled their heady scent, closing my eyes. 

“Thank you honey. They're beautiful,”

I said as I kissed him. 

Tim wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. Looking in to my eyes he said,

“I'm so happy that we're having some time together tonight,”

“Me too, I've missed you,”

I replied. 

Tim had been working a lot over the past few months and we hadn't had a lot of time together lately so this would be a great evening with just the two of us.

Setting my roses down on the table by the door, I wrapped my arms around Tim's shoulders and we shared a gentle kiss. It soon turned to a heated kiss, Tim's insistent tongue seeking entry to my mouth. I opened gladly and I shivered with desire as he caressed me tenderly yet passionately, the softness of his lips making my head spin. 

We broke apart, slightly breathless and Tim rested his forehead against my own. 

“I love you,”

He said sincerely, his eyes fixed on mine like he was looking straight into my soul. This made my heart soar.

“I love you too honey. So much,”

I told him, before kissing him again.

Tim's hands nestled in my hair as he tilted my head, his tongue like velvet upon my own, his beard just barely touching my skin. It made me let out a tiny whimper into his mouth. Tim could render me totally incapable with just a kiss. He was intoxicating and as we deepened the kiss further, I breathed in his masculine scent. This together with his mouth on mine and his hands in my hair totally consumed me. 

Tim pulled back and his hands slid from my hair down to cup my face. He smiled, the one he kept just for me before pecking my lips again as his thumb caressed my cheek. He hugged me to him sighing with contentment. He released me and kissed my forehead before saying that he should make a start on dinner. 

We both headed to the kitchen and Tim put on his apron, got all his ingredients together and switched on the burner and the oven. I found a vase and began to cut my roses. Once I had filled the vase, I took it through to the sitting room and placed it on the coffee table at the window, admiring for a second before I went to the dining room to set the table. 

The linen cloth I'd pressed earlier was on and I laid out two places at a right angle around one corner. I opened the wine to let it breathe before putting it into a carafe, which I placed in the centre, along with the cake on its stand. 

“I'm just off upstairs to change,”

I told Tim, kissing him chastely as I passed him going through the kitchen. 

“Ok darling. Don't be too long,”

He said with a smile. 

In the bedroom, I had laid out my emerald dress. It wasn't too formal but nice enough for an evening at home. I sat down at the dressing table and did some light make-up. Just enough to highlight my features. I changed into my dress and looking in the full-length mirror, I loved how it flattered my figure. I smiled at my reflection, just as Tim called out that dinner was ready. I spritzed some perfume on my pressure points and I went back downstairs and into the dining room. 

Tim came through from the kitchen and having removed his apron, I saw that he had changed, presumably in the bedroom along the hall. He was wearing a black shirt with silver pinstripes and a matching silver tie. 

“You look wonderful my darling,”

He said and he crossed the floor to kiss me. 

“I'll be right back,

He said and he disappeared into the kitchen again. 

I sat down at the table, and soon Tim returned with two sizzling skillets with our steaks, then he brought through dauphinoise and some greens. 

Sitting down, he smiled at me as he poured us a glass of Bordeaux. Holding his glass up, he said,

“To us,”

and he winked at me before clinking my glass and taking a sip. 

We chatted happily as we ate. It was delicious. Tim was so good in the kitchen. Just one of the many seemingly endless talents in his repertoire. I asked Tim about his meeting this afternoon.

“It's only a few days at Paramount,”

He told me,

“So I shouldn't be away for too long,”

He squeezed my hand on the tabletop, his thumb caressing my knuckles. I smiled.

“That's good. I've shared you for long enough,”

I said. Tim set down his cutlery having finished eating and leaned in to kiss me, lingering on my lips. 

“You have me all to yourself tonight,”

He replied,

“To do as you wish…”

He looked at me and I could see the sparks of lust begin to dance in his eyes. 

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,”

I replied, my teeth worrying my bottom lip. I felt arousal build between us as we looked at one another. Tearing my gaze away, I took a sip of wine.

“Shall we leave the cake til later?”

I asked,

“Or we take could take these out to the patio,”

I suggested, also indicating the carafe.

“Your wish is my command milady,”

Tim chimed as he got to his feet and offered me his hand. I took it and we made our way outside, Tim carrying the wine. He went back inside and returned with two plates of cake and a dessert fork each.

We sat close together on the sofa and Tim topped up our glasses. Using his phone, Tim put on some music which played softly through the speakers dotted around the house and outside on the patio. 

“Darling this is delicious!”

Tim intoned as he devoured his cake.

“So good,”

He said around a smile. 

“Thanks,”

I replied, as I ate mine. One of the best things about Tim was how much he lived for simple pleasures. We finished in silence, both enjoying the sweet, citrusy end to our meal.

Having finished, Tim sat back, his wine glass in one hand and my hand in his other. 

“This is nice,”

He began,

“Some peace and quiet with my girl,”

He smiled serenely as he brought my hand to his mouth to kiss it. I still blushed when he did this. It was such an old-fashioned gentlemanly gesture and I loved it. A simple yet extremely sensual thing to do and it made my heart race, even after all this time. 

I sipped my wine enjoying just being alone with Tim. We looked up at the stars in the inky black sky and Tim pointed out some constellations to me. He'd done this a thousand times before but I loved to listen to him naming them and tracing Orion's Belt and The Plough with his finger as he spoke. He was so beautiful bathed in the moonlight, his face appearing translucent in its silvery glow. 

“Can you see Scorpius?”

He asked, tracing his finger from the tail at the bottom rising up to the five prongs at the top. 

“I see it,”

I replied, following Tim's finger as it moved. I drank the last of my wine and sat my glass on the table. 

I placed my hand on Tim's thigh and squeezed gently. He turned to find me gazing at him lustfully. Slowly he moved towards me. He took my face in his hands and he kissed me breathless. Tim pressed me against the arm of the sofa, leaning his weight on me. His hands ran down my bodyline, his fingertips lightly following the shape of my ribs and down my waist before bringing his leg between my own as he left a trail of featherlight kisses over my jawline and down the column of my throat. I gasped at the wonderful sensations Tim was causing with his skillful mouth and those dexterous fingers. 

“Tim...Tim,”

I breathed, feeling the insistent press of his cock against me. 

“let’s move this inside…”

I said, my breathing slightly encumbered due to Tim's ministrations. 

Tim brought his head level with mine and he kissed me again, his eyes heavy with desire. 

“Come on then,”

He said as he drew back. Tim led me to the bedroom by the hand and closed the door behind us. 

Tim moved towards me and quite suddenly he was all around me, filling my senses as he relinquished his control over to passion. His hands roamed my body as we kissed again, wordlessly communicating our mutual need for each other. I ached for Tim's touch as he removed my dress in one movement, discarding it haphazardly as his hands went for my breasts, kneading firmly, pinching my nipples. 

I reached for Tim's belt buckle and undid it along with his fly. His pants were tented as his throbbing cock attempted to get free. Tim shuddered at the slight friction as I lowered his zipper. He stepped out of his pants as I loosened his tie and quickly opened his shirt buttons and soon he was standing before me in only his boxers, which were struggling to contain the strength of his desire. I eyed the wet patch on the front where he'd leaked, my mouth watering as I remembered the salty tang of how Tim tasted.

Tim captured my lips again as he moved us towards the bed. He reached around and removed my bra before gently coaxing me to lie down. Following on, Tim hovered over me, kissing me hungrily, his state of arousal making him pant. He thrust his hips towards my pussy as he needed some friction for his throbbing cock. 

Tim moved his mouth down my body with practiced precision, knowing exactly which patches of skin to nibble on and which to suck in order for me to enjoy maximum pleasure. I writhed underneath him as he went, my moans echoing in the silence of the bedroom. 

Tim deftly pulled down my panties when his mouth reached the waistband and he wasted no time in diving between my legs to devour my glistening folds. I cried out as he ran the flat of his tongue the length of my slit, my hips bucking instinctively, craving his touch. 

Tim teased and tongued my pussy, lapping at me enthusiastically. His tantalising touch stole the breath from my lungs as he plunged his tongue inside me. I gripped his curly hair for purchase as Tim held my hips in place, burying his face deeper than ever. He worked me through my breathy climax, his mouth never ceasing as I jerked underneath him. 

I lay on the bed, totally at ease, my high from my orgasm still hanging over me. I watched Tim remove his boxers before he climbed on top of me, his eyes black with desire.

I tasted myself on his tongue as he kissed me searingly hot, his cock twitching between us. Sliding his hand down, he guided himself inside me in one smooth stroke, my velvet heat welcoming him. Tim's breath caught in his throat as the feeling enveloped him. He began to move his hips in long deep and unhurried strokes. His languid rhythm was intimate and sensual, and it was filled with unspoken emotion. I moaned softly at the slow, slick slide of Tim inside me as he leant down to kiss me. My hands gripped his biceps as he braced himself with his hands either side of me, his hips gradually working faster. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him tighter onto me as my need for him increased tenfold. Tim took his cue from my heels digging into his ass that I had to have more. He quickened his hips, his long strokes becoming shallower along with his breathing. I moaned loudly the faster Tim's hips moved against me, my hips meeting his with every thrust. 

The sound of Tim panting above me was like sweet music as he watched me intently, my mouth hanging open to allow the release of the groans I was no longer able to contain. They rose to a crescendo as Tim thrust relentlessly, finally tipping me over the edge causing his name to be ripped from my throat amidst a groan of unadulterated pleasure. The feel of my walls tightening against Tim made his hips stutter before he emptied himself inside me with a strangled growl. 

Tim lay on top of me until his climax subsided and he was able to summon the strength to roll off of me. He leaned over and kissed me gently, humming his approval, murmuring between kisses how much he loved me. 

I lay against Tim's side, my arm across his stomach, my fingers moving to trace patterns over the prominent bone of his hip. We lay like this for some time, lost in the quiet stillness of the night.

Tim's breathing was deep and even once more, yet when I chanced moving my hand lower I felt him almost ready again. His eyes opened as I worked my fist along his increasing length.

“So soon darling?”

Tim whispered seductively, turning his face towards me. In answer I moved on top of him and kissed any further questions from his mind. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
